Long John Silver and Madi Scott: Teach Me
by AuthorCTD
Summary: After a long day Madi has a special request from Long John Silver
1. Chapter 1

"Will you teach me something?" Madi asked speaking in a hushed voice to John as she entered her apartment.

It was three days after the battle on the beach. The dead had been buried, the living quarters put right and plans to sail to Nassau well underway. Madi knew she would find John where she had found him yesterday and the day before at this late hour while most was quite around the camp. He sat in her favorite chair by her library reading a book on Woodes Rogers.

"Anything" John replied in a calm voice that fit his posture. Closing the book and placing it on the shelve he sat back in the chair and waited for Madi to speak. He watched her walk slowly, her cotton skirt and shirt flowing. Her skin glowing in the light of the many candles burning around the room.

He loved watching her, from her walk to the tilt of her head when she had a question. He even loved the look she gave him when she disagreed with something he said. This was at least once daily. He usually made it his mission to make her see reason by talking to her. Their many conversation sometime lasted into the early hours of the morning. Madi wanted to know the world and John wanted to tell her. Talking to her bought him so much pleasure.

Reaching the chair Madi spoke "Frema says that a man and a woman can join in this way. Is it true?" straddling John as he sat in the chair she looked in his eyes.

Sweet God, John was sure his heart just stopped. Did he hear what he thought he heard and was Madi actually sitting in his lap asking him to each her something that had been on his mind from the moment he had met her. "Yes... this is one way."

"Will you teach me?"

John took only a second to calculate what to do next. Grabbing the back of her neck he kissed her with passion that had been building for weeks.

Not wanting to alarm her but needing for just one moment feel her lips, he pulled back to ask"Do you know what will happen?"

"Some... I have heard stories, I've see things." As Madi answered Johns hand moved under her skirt and up her leg.

"You have to be ready" John said before kissing her again. He hand resting between the inner part of her thigh and knee. "Tell me what you know, what you have seen."

Madi could bearly concentrate as his thumb stroked soft slow circles on her inner thigh. No talking she thought. His eyes, his lips...she wanted action. This time she leaned forward. Kissing him.

And that's when he touched her fully with his rough fingers. There.

Stroked her. There. And she felt small sparks building. Not sure what was happening but she like what she felt.

Breaking the kiss John place his other hand under her chin. "Look at me, I want to watch you."

To this Madi could only gasp as the sparks grew.

"God, you are so wet." John whispered in her ear as her head dropped to his shoulder.

Madi could only conclude this was a good thing by the smile she heard in his voice but as his fingers moved faster and the sparks came faster she could only feel.

Lifting her chin once again "Look at me."

But she couldn't. Her eyes drifted closed as a powerful shudder racked through her.

Breathing hard Madi could only rest her forehead to his. "I've never heard of this..."

"That was an orgasm. Would you like another?"John asked with a crocked smile while staring into her eyes.

"But we have not joined." Reaching between them Madi touched him. She could feel his hardness through the pants he wore.

Using both hands she undid the first button. John reach for her hands. Taking them in his he breathed in and out deeply before placing a on each palm.

"You are new to this and there are several steps before we actually join. I'm going to teach you all of them... We have all night." John said as he lifted her shirt over her head.

Okay so there could be a part two to this... Not sure yet but I have ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is me, wishing you a very Merry Christmas and Happy 2018**_

 _ **Do you have a play list for John and Madi? I do...Aaliyah-Let Me Know (At Your Best), Whitney Houston-Run To You, Rihanna-Love On The Brain, Christina Aguilera-Loving Me 4 Me**_

As John tugged at Madi's shirt it would not give way.

"Stand"

As Madi stood between his legs John undid the belt that held up her skirt. The loose skirt drop to the floor. "Take your shirt off" John said to Madi and it soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

John stood next and turned Madi so he could untie the stays of the half corset she wore. After the corset was removed she stood in only a thin underdress. As John added the corset to the pile he pushed her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck. "I've wanted this for so long" he said as he breathed her in.

Turning her back to him the smallest glint from candlelight caught his attention. Could it be, and in that second John thanked a god he rarely spoke to for giving him the insight to light additional candles this night. Through the thin fabric he saw the small gold hoop that pierced her nipple. His thumb reach up to touch it as his eyes met hers.

"When did you get this?" He asked but also wanted to know what other surprises where in store for him. God if he wasnt careful she would drive him mad. The understanding that he would finally make her his was almost paralyzing yet he willed himself to press forward. To make her his.

"Many women in the village have one." Madi said in a low voice as she continued to concentrate on the movement of his thumb. "Do you find it odd?"

"God no." was John's replied as he captured her lips to kiss her once again. His hands moving to her lovely round ass, gathering the material of her underdress he lifted it up and over her head. "Walk to the bed."

As John watched her walk he could make out the lines of her body in the candlelight. The rich color of Madi's dark skin so smooth and soft played in the light just perfect. She was beautiful.

A fire such as he never knew lit from within. Madi looked over her shoulder "Are you coming"

As Madi sat on the edge of the bed John motioned for her to move back. "No, I will remove your clothes next. Come."

John was only to happy to oblige. Walking to the bed he sat next to her. Madi's hands made quick work of his shirt. Next she undid the tie which keep his hair back, her fingers combing his ringlets. Finally she reached for the buttons of his pants. Her hands shook slightly but she was determined to continue. He wrapped his arms around her waist before moving her to the middle of the bed. Standing he removed his pants. His lust clear for her to see.

Before she could reach out to touch him, John sat on the bed once again. He reached down to remove the fake leg but as his fingers touched the straps John paused. " _She's seen your stump before_ " he told himself. " _She knows you, she is here with you_." he told himself. To be completely naked with her, stripped of all pretense was suddenly off putting.

Before he knew what was happening Madi was on the floor in front of him. Removing the fake leg with such gentleness John didnt know what to think. Once the leg was removed Madi placed it next to the bed within his reach should he need it. Placing her hands on both his knees she looked up. Her dark eyes showing not a hint of disgust. "You are the man I want."

John leaned forward as did Madi, this kiss was full of such intimacy and it excited them both. Hands around her waist John lifted Madi from the floor while turning so she was under him on the bed. And then he worshiped her body. Starting with the gold ring in left nipple. He sucked and bit and pulled ever so slightly causing Madi's soft intakes of air to become loud gasps of pleasure. As much as John could have stayed in this place his mind needed to know every inch of her. He moved down her trim stomach, next he settled between her legs and as Madi called his name in pleasure he stopped short... "Say Solomon"

Crawling up and hovering over her still shaking body he repeated. "Say Solomon"

"Solomon" Madi said breathlessly as he kneed her legs open for greater access. She was wet and ready and he entered her with one hard thrust.

"Your body is tense, are you in great pain?" concern written on his face even as he grew harder still.

"No, not great. Are we done." she asked breathlessly

"Not as far as Im concerned" he answered before the kissing and thrusting and stroking started up again. And as it continued the pleasure Madi felt before started building yet again.

"Solomon" she said louder then she meant to.

That was met with the most intense kiss yet. Madi could swear John or rather Solomon was trying to bond with her on a level not many people knew.

Before she could think about anything else a feeling that caused her back to arch and eyes to close overtook her. Solomon must have felt it to, the shutter that ran through his body nearly overpowered him. His face in her neck she felt the bit next.

And in that moment Solomon Little whom in recent years went by John Silver knew, he would never let Madi Scott go. She was his and he was hers. Always.

A heart felt thank you to each person who has commented and favorited my stories. I know there are editing problems, Im trying to do better... Please note my track record is horrible but I hope to get out more stories soon...

So who is Solomon Little... I have ideas on that too


End file.
